tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
All (Fate/Grand Order Fanon - GD)
This page and property of Joaquim7210 / / |master= Protagonist |jspirit= ハーボー |alignment= Neutral+Good |phantasm= EX |strength= A+ |endurance= A+ |agility= A+ |mana= A+ |luck= A+ |cskill1= Hidden Power |cskill1value= EX |cskill2= Independent Manifestation |cskill2value= A+ |skill1= Charisma |skill1value= A ~ EX |skill2= Magecraft |skill2value= A ~ EX |skill3= Mystic Eyes |skill3value= A ~ EX |skill4= Golden Rule |skill4value= A ~ EX |skill5= Affections of the Goddess |skill5value= A ~ EX |np1= Unique Endblade Work |np1target= Anti-Unit/??? |np1rank= EX |np2= Gate of House |np2target= ??? |np2rank= EX |np3= Written by God |np3target= Anti-Thaumaturgy |np3rank= EX |np4= Seven Great Sins |np4target= Anti-Unit (Self) / Anti-Principle |np4rank= EX |np5= Order Sounds |np5target= Anti-World / Anti-Planet |np5rank= EX }} |CS = |affiliation = God and World Chaldea Security Organization |qualclasses = |gender = Male |bday = ???? |height = 1,70 cm |weight = 75 Kg |hairc = White Real |armament = Almost everything especially melee weapons. |likes = Friends Kid Gil Earth God True |dislikes = War |enemy = Abadom Gilgamesh Anhangá Leviathan Azathoth Hastur 666 ORT |Bloodline = |magecraft = Old and New Magic Arts |circuitQ = EX |circuit# = ? |circuitComp = Natural Mutation }} Guardian Divinity (守護神,Shugoshin) He is an All-Class Living Servant and Pseudo-Servant who appears in the Fate / Grand Order Fanon story in the Fate / Last Mission story Protect the Future Even if I Die. He may later be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru by accident. Profile Identity True Name Guardian Divinity (守護神,Shugoshin) All GD An unlikely manifestation of three distinct beings in a single body is unusual. Perhaps because his response is so strong and has unique and conscious characteristics and characteristics, he also acts as master of the heroic spirits of the first spirits and identifies himself as Metatron, the Supreme Angel. The second spirit presents itself as an Ancient Deity, a sacred beast, the great White Dragon King of the Bailong West Sea. The last and least divine spirit represents order, and possibly the higher order was responsible for decimating with other beings superior to the human race and Akuanduba animals. GD is the manifestation of a strong conviction brought on by various bodily factors. Receiving these spirits is in a severe degree of conflict, as the body Jiro owner is still aware. Components GD components may be incompatible, but having an element such as Jiro's coordination actions facilitates the handling of these three. That is why the reason is strong and weak against everyone. Metatron Main article: M Dreams Metatron, the closest angel to the mediating god among humanity and God of the angel death and life, is a divine writer and possible creator of tarot cards. Its name may mean "Watcher Guardian" or "Protect", quoted in Jewish Christian texts. He was responsible for killing the firstborn of Egypt and the son of Ramesses II . Spokesman for the angels of God in the book of Revelation. Bailong Main article: B Dreams Dragon King or Dragon God of West Bailong or Byakko and Ancient Deity, a holy beast who went to help Jin Chanzi with a horse . He has a strong connection to the Golden White Face in the case of his soul is love. Akuanduba Main article: A Dreams Flute Player God worshiped by the natives of South America because of human disobedience, they were thrown into the water and the few survivors had to learn from scratch how to continue life. It made the moon fall from the sky once, but put it back. He has a habit of taking on the favorite form of a Big Black Cat and running through the woods. Joaquim Israel Roger Oliveira Santos Lima Hero hunter adventurous traveler from another reality and time. The key to the individual world held by the Chaldea Security Organization was an act expected to bring a hero strong enough to counter the threat that Hero Ritsuka Fujimaru must face. Background When Ritsuka Fujimaru was summoned as a powerful ally for a mission of the future, something that could be pareo to the evil that would affect not only his present but also the past, a singularity of apocalyptic proportions that blended with the reality of other timelines. In short, the Earth was prepared for this, along with the help of another entity from another reality, the creator of its boldest plan. An act of affecting the summoning mechanism to such an extent that it brought a living person with three souls in place of spirits in their midst, appearing to be a normal person, found a weakness, but no. Objective and simple to prevent the destruction of past, present and future realities, it saves my family's life by keeping track of me. avoid the annihilation of the earth and the universe. Appearance Nothing has changed, the body looks like a person with everything, as time goes on, the hair changes color to a lighter shade. Your musculature is defined and strong. And somehow, sometimes the maid is weird and the girls euphoric. Personality So much to say about aspects of who I am as a living man and love that I hate all mixed up. Now my perspective, my mind and my body are being shared by three things and madness, I'm alive here and I demand to be treated as an equal. so call them by the first letter of their names, ok MBA. M''' has a representative attitude and kind compassion from a creator and a watchful eye, but it may be relentless, but the strongest of the three understands somewhat the ability to use True Magic. However, he has problems with demons and spirits, but knows how to distinguish friends from enemies. In short, the misconceptions of love from a healthy young man make him uncomfortable, especially with the lack of shame of the servants in his home. I see you as someone who needs to follow the world today and learns to feel more like an ops, feels what you feel like the others I feel. '''B Gentle and noble knows how to give gifts when it comes to his past doesn't speak much, his memories of the age of the gods are distant, but he humorously remembers a de facto fox and a young goddess who left his post. To land in the form of a young fox, I, in the form of a tiger, went to play with her the first friend I made from a fox goddess of a tiger to a dragon. With a strong belief in his understanding of how to bend and guide those who served him matured, his wisdom grew in strength and duty westward. Sensitive to benevolent innocents with those who deserve to be feared by those who do evil. With everything stopped and a beast and can destroy humans if you misjudge them. Well, the last A''' what to say about this guy A is a wise god, like music, art, nature, by sound guide and order, but can destroy also just by enjoying living and teaching. Relationships The Priestess of the Alien God "It was you who touched the machine that brought me." Ritsuka Fujimaru "You want my help ok but it will be my way." MBA "I think now we are friends." Magical Girl and Sitonai is Chloe ''"The only thing I can say is that you in my world are someone special to me is '''my Family."'' Altera "'''M '''said I feel you are a good person." '' Arthur Pendragon ''"Very different from today's Saber ." Tesla "My father is a fan of his works and theories." Orion and Artemis "You and her mother, the woman who saved me at the lake." Valkyrie and Brynhildr "'''M '''said you're a family, I shouldn't hurt her but we talked to distant cousins." Bradamante "Let's work together OK Lancer." Ozymandias "'''M '''said you also need to talk to you and me." Francis Drake "'''A' said you would easily survive a worldwide flood with this power."'' Tamamo " '''B '''said he missed you too. But we need to talk." Scheherazade "There are already many people in my room at the base, but I find a place for you to tell stories to my '''daughter'."'' Merlin "And I think we'll be good partners." Osakabehime "I like to be alone, I know how and more I need to lend me your power, ok." Li "If I take you down, you will help me OK!" Raikou "I already have a mother, but I can be your nephew and you my aunt." Vlad III "I will not force you to use this power , but if you must, let me know that you are a human to me and an ally in this war." Holmes "The greatest detective in the world." Jeanne d'Arc "You were so brave that '''M' looks at you and feels hope."'' Nobunaga "You remind me of my old life." Dantès "I am your master now obey me." Great Statue God "I can eat more than you cuddly." BB Summer "I can't do this Illya will kill me and Tamamo will burn me alive." Kiara "Do you want a powerful ally?" Okita "He is surprised to have survived his twelve special moves." Hokusai and Abigail "'''M' chose me because I have already overcome madness as well that I am not affected by its power."'' Ortenaus and Olga' ' "Idiot we are already friends." Buddha and Jesus "'''M' Hi My brother."'' Jiro "Captured the message." Abe no Yasuchika "I want to know Why did you blame her ? And tell the truth I know when you lie !" Role Fate/Grand Order Fanon Abilities "With this power, the old man's second magic seems like a joke." Based on your present state and your body being spiritually divided into three beings, your knowledge of magic and superior to Merlin's is equivalent to your physical abilities are almost at Heracles level, as time goes by, your mad enhancement decreases. And it disappears as it is synchronized for greater effectiveness. Being able to access new and old forms of magic makes you stronger and more confident, as well as being a powerful opponent for Abaddon and his allies. Your Noble Phantasms number is entered. Your personal skills are the result of all current efforts. Charisma with friends and allies is encouraging you to do your best for something worth your life by rating A ~ EX. Magecraft that had already adhered to modern magic now, in view of the ancient arts, renounced its form of Old and New Magic Art among Rank A ~ EX. Your Mystic Eyes do not fall into any normal category and are equal to AB and Shiki Ryougi enters Rank A ~ EX. The Golden Rule where you started your young hunter business, accumulating rich and valuable items with everything that applies to your body like the Golden Rule (Body) and that values witches most of the greatest treasures and their soul, so the Golden Rule (Soul) because of Rank A ~ EX. When it is said that the privilege of having so much and does not affect the Affections of the Goddess of Mother Earth, something few even knew he was looking for all of us, although his affection is a little lower, believed that God Affects the Affections. God besides Artemis acts in my support with Amaterasu to the fourth point, for this reason, his rank in Rank A ~ EX. Skills "What do you mean I don't have Holmes skills?" Hidden Power (Rank EX) A skill that hides and controls other skills for a long time. Angels live among humans as the level of the larger angel increases and the ability to hide his power increases the more when his spirit is within a living body he knows how to play weak. Not even servants with the ability to observe the power of another servant can verify. Independent Manifestation (Rank A+) Being a soul of a living weapon from elsewhere come to life in the hands of a friend, but with the name engraved on Ookurikara history, it is natural to be independent of single-master to be his own master. Cosmo Reactor (Rank A++) The Senate, fully equipped to supply its energy, needs its seal of command, which acts as a reactor, among other moderating effects, increasing its attack power. Divinity (Rank A++) As his power of almost the same level, Arjuna makes him a difficult partner for a good and bad god, but is no taller because of vampirism. Existence Outside the Domain (Rank EX) Jiro's natural ability makes him more resilient than usual. Item Construction (Rank A) Legend has it that dragons sometimes give gifts may have been made by themselves as helping to make a magic stick Ruyi Jingu Bang. With the right materials, you can create and produce items ranging from weapons to medicine to powerful charms. Enchanted jewels with imperial privileges can elevate creative power to the EX and make it possible to create anything. Mad Enhancement (Rank B ~ F) This one with four different voices in the head and of course that uncontrolled can affect the sanity and the brain's ability to commit involuntary acts such as attacking talking to itself, this whole part is weakening as time goes by day by day. Vampirism (Rank B) Her vampire side provides the related skill Mana Burst (Type Shadow), always having trouble with it when he drinks more blood, the shadows become a great cover and weapon evening with a degree of Hypnosis. Magecraft (A ~ EX) With current knowledge spell abilities are so high that your power can interact with the First Ether and the Fifth Spell that you can use as a bridge to Second Spell and Travel through Reality. Mixed Blood (Rank EX) So with Merlin he possesses all the qualities and abilities that a vampire '''and '''human '''from his mother and a '''dragon '''beside his father, giving more strength to the senses of endurance and affinity for magic. Imperial Privilege (EX) '''MBA have Imperial Privilege but alternate as needed and may even further increase skills or seek other skills such as Riding, Magic Resistance, Territory Creation, Self-'Modification', Authority of Beasts. Noble Phantasms Since GD has more than six Noble Phantasms, one of them can and will destroy the earth and the other can do miracles but can only be used with God's permission. [[Unique Endblade Work|'Unique Endblade Work']] : I am the Soul of the Sword '(ユニークなエンドブレード作品：私は剣の魂,''Yunīkuna endoburēdo sakuhin: Watashi wa ken no tamashī) allows to assimilate and use Noble Phantasms or Hōgu of other servants for this must come in contact with the sword or in physical contact with the Hōgu. Metatron Written by God,Seven Great Sins,Seraphic Weapons. Bailong Dragon's Sunrise,Iron Tiger,The Great Dragon of the Earth,Lightning King Metal. Akuanduba Order Sounds. JMBA Gate of House. Estatísticas '''Traits : '''Living Servant,Pseudo-Servants,Key World,Male,Humanoid,Threat to Humanity,Large,Beast,Demonic,Divine,Dragon,Earth or Sky,King. '''Attributes : '''Man,Earth,Sky,Beast,Star. Trivia * He has a habit of talking about himself in the third person because of the other three the angel the dragon and the god are arguing. * Gudao reminds many of his former comrades that scares him. * The amount MBA of Noble Phantasm unknown * Gilgamesh hates Jiro and '''M for they both saw them in their vision of the future doing something unbelievable. * B''' knows and understands Tamamo because he is also a being divided into four parts North, South, East, West. * Demonic servants are bothered by '''M and almost a natural intimidation. * A likes to exchange experiences fight with Archer and Lancer mainly with Lancer (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °). Notes * Inspired by Jinchūriki. Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Brazilian Heroic Spirits Category:Chinese Heroic Spirits Category:Israeli Heroic Spirits Category:All-class Servants Category:Pseudo-Servants Category:Male Characters Category:Living Servants Category:Joaquim7210 Category:Divine Spirits Category:Characters Category:Sovereigns Category:Vampires Category:Magician Category:Servants Category:Masters Category:Dragon Category:Magus Category:Angels Category:Jews Category:King Category:God Category:Magi